


we were never meant for do or die

by mosquiting



Series: show me where my armor ends, show me where my skin begins [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison knows even more than Matt, Alternate Universe - Canon, Andrew is shooketh to the core, Angst, I am the worst, Kissing, M/M, Matt Boyd knows everything, Matt is andreil shipper, Neil is trying to move on, Post-Break Up, i have finals so, idk why, me being emotional over those two, the oc's name is ryan, this is just
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: Trzy lata temu Andrew powiedział Neilowi, że ich "coś" już go nie interesuje.Kiedy Andrew przenosi się do drużyny Neila, okazuje się, że Neil ruszył ze swoim życiem do przodu.





	we were never meant for do or die

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, właściwie cała historia wykwitła w czasie mojej nauki na sesję i to, co przedstawione jest poniżej jest małym fragmentem tego, co tak naprawdę chodzi mi po głowie. Nie, żeby kiedyś ukazało się to na świetle dziennym ao3. Pisałam to, zamiast uczyć się admina, I regret nothing.
> 
> Tytuł: [Sleeping At Last - Already Gone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FbZvDba6ew)

Andrew stanął w cieniu tuż przy wyjściu, które otwierało się na parking przeznaczony dla zawodników i pracowników stadionu. Oparł się plecami o betonową ścianę i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni swoich czarnych spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Włożył jeden z papierosów pomiędzy wargi, podpalił go i zaciągnął się, trzymając przez chwilę dym w płucach, żeby za chwilę wypuścić go na zewnątrz. Palenie go uspokajało i pozwalało zebrać myśli. Wolną ręką przeczesał swoje jasne włosy, które były jeszcze mokre po treningu. Przez cały dzień Neil nie powiedział do niego ani jednego słowa. Andrew czuł na sobie jego wzrok i to nie jeden raz, ale żadne zdanie nie zostało do niego skierowane. Nawet kiedy starli się jeden na jednego tuż przed końcem meczu treningowego. Andrew obronił jego rzut, choć nie było to łatwe. Chciał się odezwać, ale kiedy tylko podniósł wzrok, Neil już odbiegał w stronę centrum boiska. Boyd powiedział coś do niego, kiedy przebiegał, ale Josten wzruszył tylko ramionami i zajął swoją pozycję. Matt rzucił Andrew krótkie spojrzenie i wrócił na swoje miejsce, kiedy zabrzmiał gwizdek.  
  
Andrew znał Neila. Wiedział o tym jak się zachowuje. Mógł sobie radzić z jego wściekłością, poznał ją, kiedy Neil przybył do Palmetto, ze swoją interesującą torbą i znoszonymi ubraniami, nosząc brązowe soczewki i wciąż uciekając przed sobą i przed swoją przeszłością. Nigdy jednak… nie poznał tej strony Abrama – zimnej i neutralnej, jakby Andrew nie istniał. I nigdy nie wparował w jego życie, niemal łamiąc mu żebra rakietą do Exy. Brak emocji był raczej domeną Andrew.  
  
Z rozmyślań wyciągnął go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nikt, kto wychodził nie mógł go zobaczyć, chyba że wychyliłby się za poręcze schodów, ale Andrew miał dobry widok na drzwi. Rude włosy Neila Jostena rozświetliły się w słońcu, kiedy ten schodził schodkami w dół i kierował się w stronę parkingu, przekładając sobie ramię sportowej torby nad głową. Neil zawsze poruszał się szybko, z lekkością, która zadziwiała Andrew. Jakby w każdej chwili był gotowy rzucić się do biegu. Kiedyś tak było, ale teraz? Teraz Neil Josten nie był małym uciekinierem. Był wysokiej klasy sportowcem, którego twarz niemal codziennie pojawiała się na ekranach telewizorów w stacjach sportowych. Stare nawyki nie dają się jednak tak szybko wytępić.  
  
Ale po chwili Neil stanął jak wryty. I Andrew dobrze wiedział, co było tego przyczyną. Jego Maserati lśniło w słońcu, wyróżniając się pomiędzy Chevroletami i Mercedesami, które stały wokół niego, perfekcyjnie umyte i dopieszczone. Josten patrzył się wprost na samochód, a jego prawa dłoń zacisnęła się na pasku torby. Stał do Andrew odwrócony tyłem, więc ten nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale widział napięcie, które osiadło mu na ramionach. Palce Andrew zamrowiły – chciał dotknąć tej pokrytej bliznami twarzy, pocałować usta, które przez tyle czasu karmiły go swoimi kłamstwami, żeby potem wymawiać jego imię, jakby był najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Neil znał w swoim życiu. Ale nie zrobił nic. Patrzył bez ruchu, jak Neil zbliża się do samochodu i kładzie rękę na dachu.  
  
Głowa Neila poderwała się paręnaście sekund później, kiedy na parking wjechał nowy samochód. Ciemnozielone BMW okrążyło leniwie rząd samochodów i zatrzymało się niemal naprzeciwko Jostena, który oderwał rękę od dachu Maserati i podszedł do nowo przybyłego auta. Ciemnozielone drzwi otworzyły się i wysiadł z niego mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie w wieku Andrew, może trochę starszy. A na pewno wyższy. Josten był od niego niższy przynajmniej dziesięć, jeśli nie więcej centymetrów. Andrew widział teraz ich profile i zobaczył, że zaczęli rozmawiać. W międzyczasie Neil zdjął z ramienia torbę i trzymał ją w jednej ręce. I uśmiechał się. Andrew skupił się na wyższym mężczyźnie. Znał tę twarz, ale jego pamięć ejdetyczna nie mogła przypisać jej do żadnego nazwiska. Kojarzył ją jednak w związku z Exy, więc może jakiś reporter? Neil i następny wywiad? Niech lepiej ten człowiek od razu sobie odpu…  
  
Andrew miał już przewrócić oczami, kiedy _ten człowiek_ pochylił się, wziął twarz Neila w swoje dłonie i pocałował go.  
  
Minyard przestał oddychać. Z jego ust wyleciał cichy, zdziwiony dźwięk. Patrzył z rozdziawionymi ustami, jak Neil Abram Josten odpowiada na pocałunek, niemal stając na palcach. Neil Abram Josten, który nie reagował na początku na żadne flirty. Neil Abram Josten, który powiedział mu tyle razy „tak” na dachu Fox Tower. Neil Abram Josten, który poprosił go, żeby nie odchodził trzy lata temu.  
  
Myśli Andrew wypełniał chaos. Jednak zanim mógł zebrać je razem w jakiś logiczną całość, Neil odsunął się, uśmiechnął do wyższego mężczyzny, który zsunął torbę z jego ramienia i wrzucił ją na tylnie siedzenie BMW. Neil wsiadł na miejsce obok kierowcy i chwilę później ciemnozielony samochód znikał z pola widzenia Andrew, który nadal nie mógł poruszyć żadną swoją kończyną.  
  
_Neil był z kimś innym, Neil był z kimś innym. Jebany hipokryto, nie o to ci właśnie chodziło trzy lata temu? Po co tutaj wróciłeś? Drugi raz ci się nie uda…_  
  
\- **Zszokowany Andrew Minyard - nie wiedziałem, że w moim życiu zobaczę taki cud.**  
  
Głowa Andrew poderwała się samoistnie do góry, a palce powędrowały po noże schowane za swoimi czarnymi rękawami. Matt Boyd stał nad nim, opierając się o barierkę i patrząc na niego z zaciekawionym wyrazem. Andrew odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją twarzą i rzucił mu znudzone spojrzenie. Dobrze wiedział, że Boyd na to się nie nabierze. Nie odpowiedział mu nic, jedynie rzucił na ziemię papierosa i wyjął z paczki nowego, zapalając go. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, choć próbował się uspokoić.  
  
\- **Ryan Lockwood, reporter z Exy Today, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć** – Matt zszedł powoli po schodach i zbliżył się do blondyna, który zacisnął szczękę. Wbił w Boyda gniewne spojrzenie i zobaczył, że o wiele wyższy od niego i lepiej zbudowany mężczyzna stanął w bezpiecznej od niego odległości. Przynajmniej jego instynkt samozachowawczy nie zniknął do końca. Andrew już miał mu powiedzieć, grzecznie oczywiście, że ma gdzieś imię i nazwisko sukinsyna jeżdżącego BMW z Neilem w środku, ale było coś ważniejszego.  
  
\- **Od kiedy?**  
  
\- **Niecałe pół roku** – Boyd wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o ścianę, patrząc w stronę parkingu. – **Neil powiedział mi dopiero w marcu, kiedy już byli razem.**  
  
_Byli razem, byli razem, byli razem, byli razem, byli razem, byli razem…_  
  
Andrew zamknął na sekundę oczy, a potem rzucił drugiego, niedopalonego papierosa na ziemię, zebrał swoją torbę i nie patrząc na Matta, przeszedł koło niego i skierował się na parking. Nie chciał wiedzieć więcej. W jego wynajętym mieszkaniu gdzieś powinien mieć swoją whisky. Dwa dni wcześniej zdjął z zamek z wejścia na dach. Idealnie. Kiedy będzie pijany, nie będzie myślał o jebanym Neilu Jostenie.  
  
\- **Andrew, po co przeniosłeś się do naszej drużyny? **  
****   
Andrew zamarł, w połowie wsuwania klucza w drzwi Maserati. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w szybie. Daleko mu było do tego znudzonego dzieciaka, który nie chciał od życia niczego, a tym bardziej rudowłosego uciekiniera, z torbą pełną kłopotów i najpiękniejszymi oczami, jakie w życiu widział.  
  
\- **Dla Neila, prawda?**  
  
Boyd zbliżył się do niego, patrząc na niego wyczekująco, z rękami założonymi na klatce piersiowej. Andrew przekręcił kluczyk i otworzył drzwi samochodu, mając zamiar po prostu go zignorować, ale jakaś siła kazała mu odwrócić wzrok w stronę Boyda i powiedzieć, przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
  
\- **Tak.**  
  
Zdołał jeszcze złapać uśmiech, który rozlał się na twarzy Matta, a potem jak najszybciej wsiadł do samochodu i żeby więcej nie patrzeć się na wyższego mężczyznę, ruszył z piskiem opon, kierując się w stronę wyjazdu z parkingu.  
  
Matt Boyd stał tam jeszcze chwilę, z dłońmi ułożonymi na biodrach, a potem odwrócił się i wymamrotał do siebie:  
  
\- **Dlaczego Allison zawsze musi mieć rację?**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa więc to jest właśnie to.  
> Jest piąta rano, ptaki zaczynają już śpiewać, a ja patrzę na moje pierwsze ff w życiu.


End file.
